A Walk Threw New York
by emorock13
Summary: "Is it because he's green?" "No!...It's that he didn't tell me."


The subway was surprisingly empty for 2 in the morning. The last car had barley enough people to fill all the seats. Most of the passengers minded there own business and didn't bother to look up at anyone that come threw the sliding doors. Only one girl bothered to look up at the present stop and see the tall some what bulky figure enter. The figure that is wearing a oversized dark purple hoodie that looked almost black with oversized pants and shoes that looked almost like he was trying to be a clown. He stopped looking for a place to sit, but the few people on the car wouldn't budge, except the girl. She scooted over just enough for him to sit down and nodded him over.

A little shocked he walked over and sat down next to her. He turned slightly to give her a small smile. Looking up at him and seeing the gap in his teeth made her smile right back. He kept his hood up with his face shadowed she could only kind of see his eyes and mouth. He nervously fidgeted while she listened to music with her beats head phones. Shes wearing a brown and black hoodie with holes in the sleeves and slightly baggy jeans with huge holes in the knees. She also has a pair of well loved converse on her feet. All of her hair is tucked in to her black beanie. Noticing his fidgeting she moved her head phones out of one ear.

"Hey", she nudged his arm with her shoulder,"This your first time?"

He looked at her confused for a second then answered,"uh Yeah its my first time on the subway."

"It helps if you don't look nervous. It makes you an easy target. I found that out the hard way."

He raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

"The more vulnerable you look the easier you look to pick pocket. Or just take off with your stuff in general."

"oh, I'll keep that in mind."

He stopped fidgeting and sat still as a statue. That wasn't going to help him either now he just looks to on guard. She rolled her eyes and took off her head phones completely turning the pieces that go over your ears out. She grabbed his shoulder fulling him down so he could hear the music. Taking out her droid she put on a random song on.

"being to stiff is a give away to, Just relax."

"I guess I'm not doing a very good job at blending in."

"Don't worry after you ride a few times you'll get used to it...so whats your name?"

"I'm Donnie."

"I'm RayLynn, but you can call me Ray."

The two fell into a comfortable silence while the music plays. At the next stop a few more people walked in, one of them kicked Ray's backpack making it fall over. Donnie didn't even realize she had anything with her. The backpack is covered in every color duck tape you can think of. What caught Donnie's attention is what fell out of the backpack, a canister of mutagen. Ray quickly grabbed both off the floor and started putting the mutagen in her backpack.

"So, Whats that? Like a lava lamp or something?", Donnie asked playing dumb.

Ray laughed nervously,"Yeah something like that. I found it by a playground. I didn't want any kids thinking it looked good to put in there mouths."

Obviously a lie. They both new it. The car suddenly came to a hard stop. Ray jumped up quickly muttered a quick goodbye and ran out the door. Donnie got up and ran after her. Weaving as fast as he could threw people just to keep sight of her. Once out of the station Ray ran to the nearest ally and straight up the fire escape. Donnie just got his hands on the ladder when 5 figures in black jumped over him. The foot. Donnie's eyes widened. He looked around the ally finding a long metal pipe and jumped up to the roof. Once he got on the roof he saw the girl and the foot surrounding her a few roofs over.

Ray held tightly to the strap on her shoulders taking a breath as she flipped over the closest foot nin. Donnie stopped one roof top away. HE was shocked at what he saw. Ray didn't fight the foot. She flipped over them and slid under them making them run into each other. Most of them knocked them selves out. It was working until one stabbed her in the arm with a kuni making her loose her rhythm. Once donnie saw ray go down he quickly jumped to the roof top and smacked down one of the three remaining foot soldiers. Both of the remaining foot charged at Don. Donnie slamed his makeshift staff into the head of the first one. Ray pulled the kuni from her upper arm stabbing the second foot in the ankle. Both the foot quickly retreated.

Ray stud up strait adjusting her backpack,"So you gonna walk me the rest of the way home?"

***Note***

**So I have never ever been to New York nor have I ridden the subway. What I'm saying is I have no idea what its like on an actual subway.**

**Anyways let me no if this sounds interesting. Fell free to point out any errors. I don't have a beta.**


End file.
